A single-ply building membrane is a membrane typically applied in the field using a one layer membrane material (either homogeneous or composite) rather than multiple layers built-up. These membranes have been widely used on low slope roofing and other applications. The membrane can comprise one or more layers, have a top and bottom surface, and may include a reinforcing scrim or stabilizing material. The scrim is typically of a woven, nonwoven, or knitted fabric composed of continuous or discontinuous strands of material used for reinforcing or strengthening membranes.
These single-ply membranes typically comprise base (bottom) and cap (top) polyolefin-based sheets (layers) with a fiber reinforcement scrim (middle) sandwiched between the other two layers. The scrim is generally the strongest layer in the composite. Other materials from which the membranes may be formed, include but are not limited to, polyvinyl chloride (PVC), chlorosulfonated polyethylene (CSPE or CSM), chlorinated polyethylene (CPE), and ethylene propylene diene polymer (EPDM).
Current non-asphaltic roll membranes which are self adhering, such as those based on TPO and PVC membrane, require cleaning of side laps areas. Often this is followed by a solvent-based priming step. Both the cleaning step and the priming step together significantly slow down the installation of these self-adhering products.
The side lap is the continuous longitudinal overlap of neighboring like materials. Presently, side lap preparation requires the application of cleaners or primers on to the side lap of the membrane by brushing and/or rolling. Additionally, many primers and cleaners are caustic and can irritate or burn the roofer's hands and skin.